Relevons cet interdit
by Plume-chan
Summary: La guilde est très agitée ces derniers temps, rien de plus normal quand on sait que l'examen de rang S approche. Mais Lucy ne le sait pas, n'y comprend rien, car c'est la première fois qu'elle voit Fairy Tail dans cet état-là. Un Grey qui se la joue de nouveau solo, Natsu et Happy qui partent comme des voleurs et la Shadow Gear dissoute. Mirajane lui conseilla donc une mission.LoLu


Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bonjouuuuuuur ! _  
_Une nouvelle histoire, comme c'est les vacances je peux bien me le permettre vu que j'aurais à peu près tout mon temps, mais bon, faut que je sorte aussi ! :D (enfin non, c'était u.u) Donc voilà, je vais en profiter pour finir "En convalescence" après avoir posté ce prologue. _  
_Aloooors oui, cette histoire ne se déroule pas en x791 donc pas de Sting, pas de Rogue, pas de Kagura, pas de... Enfin vous voyez le truc quoi. Désolée pour ceux qui voulaient voir les Dragons Jumeaux mais bon voilà xD _  
_Sinon bonne lecture et à la prochaine tout le monde ! :D_

* * *

Prologue : The weapon of the beginning

Aujourd'hui était l'une des journées des moins banales pour Lucy depuis son intégration à Fairy Tail. Effectivement, le fait de voir ses amis partir et revenir en mission – et ce, depuis très tôt ce matin – la perturbait un peu, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Elle avait beau réfléchir, mais rien, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait la guilde agir ainsi. Enfin non, qu'une seule partie, car la plupart semblait continuer à vaquer à leurs mêmes occupations comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui leurs importait, celles qu'ils faisaient à longueur du temps. Et c'était bien ça qui la tracassait, pourquoi une seule partie de la guilde avait soudainement changé de comportement et que tout n'était maintenant que tension et défis à longueur de temps ? Elle soupira, exténuée car elle ne trouvait pas la moindre réponse, puis elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Mirajane pour l'aider à résoudre cette énigme car cette dernière jouait dans le suspens en lui répondant d'attendre la fin de la semaine.

Evidemment, la blondinette savait donc pertinemment que cette semaine allée être longue et ennuyeuse car ceux avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux, venaient de partir subitement en mission. Par exemple, Grey se la jouait de nouveau solo, Natsu et Happy s'en étaient allés comme des voleurs, puis Levy était partagée entre Jet et Droy vu que ces deux-là avaient décidé de dissoudre la Shadow Gear, du coup elle ferait une mission sur deux avec l'un et une mission sur deux avec l'autre. Quant à Erza, cette dernière ne faisait que s'entrainer, et Lucy ne voulait pas servir de cible pour l'aider à s'améliorer avec ses épées. Elle préférait donc l'éviter sagement et attendre. Mais elle ne se voyait pas du tout attendre comme ça, tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que la fin de la semaine arrive. Ca la déprimait grandement.

- Tu devrais toi aussi partir en mission Lucy.

La douce voix de Mirajane parvint aux oreilles de la blonde, avant que celle-ci ne se tourne vers elle alors que tantôt, elle se retrouvait adossée au comptoir de la guilde.

- Oui mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y en a aucune qui m'intéresse vraiment… Les meilleures ont sûrement été prises par Natsu ou Grey… Soupira la constellationniste.

- Tu sais, celles qu'ils ont choisies étaient celles qui avaient un commanditaire ou celles qui rendaient service à quelqu'un. Il reste les missions qui sont libres, comme des quêtes ou des cartes aux trésors.

- Des trésors tu dis !? S'exclama la mage stellaire les yeux brillants.

- Oui oui c'est cela.

- Mais c'est génial !

- Mais attention, ce sont généralement les plus longues ou les plus dangereuses, la durée est souvent indéterminée car on ne trouve pas le butin si facilement. La mise en garde Mirajane.

- Oh eh bien… Si j'aurais été avec Natsu, Grey et Erza ça aurait pu aller, j'en aurais pris une qui m'aurait parue intéressante mais là c'est tout autre chose vu que je suis toute seule. Mais je ne veux pas en prendre une trop simple non plus, sinon il n'y a plus aucun intérêt ! Par hasard Mira, est-ce que tu en aurais une à me conseiller ?

La blanche déposa le verre qu'elle était en train d'essuyer sur le meuble en bois derrière elle, pour le ranger avec les autres, puis aussi gracieusement que sa voix, elle se dirigea vers le tableau des missions, où trois petites malheureuses feuilles restaient accrochées, manquant presque de se déchirer en deux.

- Si tu veux, il y a celle-ci. Le taux de difficulté est moyen, ce n'est donc pas une mission très dangereuse comme une S quest, et vu tes capacités magiques, je pense que tu pourras y arriver sans problème Lucy. Ah oui, c'est une sorte de carte aux trésors, et ce que tu dois chercher se trouve dans des ruines. Ces ruines sont à deux villes de Magnolia, ce n'est donc pas très loin.

- Je peux voir la mission s'il te plait Mira ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr !

La blonde semblait examiner longuement la feuille de papier, ses yeux glissaient le long des lettres avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, la faisant trembler.

- Cent… cent milles Jewels !? Mais c'est génial ! J'aurais parfaitement de quoi payer mon loyer avec ça !

- Alors tu la prends ?

- Oh ça pour la prendre, je la prends !

- Très bien…

La mage sortit du comptoir un grand registre épais. Elle l'ouvrit en deux et continua à feuilleter quelques pages marquées à l'encre noire avant de trouver la place pour pouvoir écrire le nom de la jeune constellationniste avec à côté la date et la mission qu'elle venait de choisir. Elle le referma et un bruit étouffé sortit du gros bouquin quand ses deux extrémités se rejoignirent.

- Alors bonne chance Lucy ! Sourit Mirajane en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour marquer son enthousiasme.


End file.
